In the field of personal computers, computers are typically made portable and may be carried from place to place. These computers are commonly referred to as "portable personal computers." One type of the portable personal computers are typically referred to as "desk-top" computers. Another type of the portable personal computers are typically referred to as "lap-top" computers.
Typically, the desk-top computer includes a keyboard unit, a display unit, and a main unit which contains all of the essential circuitry of the computer, such as the central processing unit (CPU), the power supply, and data storage devices (e.g., floppy or hard disk). These units are typically physically distinct entities.
One disadvantage associated with the desk-top computer is that a separate container is typically required to hold these distinct units together when the computer is carried from place to place. This is because a desk-top computer is typically configured by physically distinct units, as described above. The physically distinct units of the desk-top computer weakens the portability of the computer.
In order to enhance the portability of the personal computers, the lap-top computers are developed which are configured differently from the desk-top computers. A lap-top computer is typically a single, integrated unit. All of the elements of the computer are placed within one housing. The lap-top computer typically includes a main body which contains all of the essential circuitry of the computer. Attached to the front of the main body are a keyboard unit and a display unit. The display unit is typically connected to the main body by a hinge. The display unit is placed over the keyboard unit and can be opened upwards by the hinge. The integrated nature of the lap-top computers is desirable because it enhances their portability.
One disadvantage associated with the lap-top computer is that the computer requires a relatively large integer surface space for the user to operate. This is due to the integrated nature of the lap-top computers. Both the keyboard unit and the display unit are integrated parts of the computer and cannot be removed from the main body when in use.
Other prior approaches to enhancing the portability of the personal computer are also available. One such prior solution is referred to in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,351, issued on Jan. 24, 1984, entitled "DATA TRANSMISSION TERMINAL." The terminal disclosed includes a main housing with a display in the front. A keyboard is pivotally attached to the main housing (see FIGS. 1-3 and 5-6) and can be rotatably lifted to close with the main housing, covering the display (see FIGS. 4 and 7).
This prior approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,351, nonetheless, fails to disclose a computer with a detachable keyboard that can be removed from the computer in operation, and a display that is pivotally attached to the main housing. In addition, the prior approach fails to disclose a computer with a base and an upper housing erecting on top of a portion of the base.